Containers, and more specifically metallic beverage containers, generally contain an end closure with a pull tab or other form of stay on tab (“SOT”) to sever a score and form a pour opening. Users often like to add items to their beverages such as ice, fruit, vegetables, and liquids such as fruit juice, vegetable juice, hot sauce, etc. Specifically, users enjoy squeezing fresh fruit juice, e.g., lemon, lime, or orange, into the contents of their beverage containers, especially for beer, vodka, other alcoholic beverages, and soft drinks. This may be achieved by squeezing the fruit above the container's pour opening in hopes that most of the juice will make it into the container. The user may also shove the fruit into the container through the pour opening, if the fruit is small enough to fit through the pour opening. Multiple problems with these methods exist. First, juice is often spilled on the user or on areas surrounding the container, such as tables and chairs. Second, only a portion of the juice makes it into the container through the pour opening because juice is often spilled on the container end closure, or on the user, and eventually ends up in the moat area formed by the countersink of the end closure. Third, container end closures may have the opportunity to become dirty during transportation with the moat area having a higher likelihood of collecting dirt. Fourth, the user can cut his finger on the pour opening as he tries to push the fruit into the pour opening, which is usually smaller than the piece of fruit. Lastly, the size of the pour opening may prohibit adding the fruit or other material to container contents all together.
Accordingly, there exists a significant need for a beverage container end closure that assists a user in squeezing fresh juice into the container contents.